Benutzer Diskussion:Weas-El
Ich betreibe einen Bot namens Weas-El-Bot. Wenn ihr Aufträge für ihn habt, hinterlasst am besten eine Nachricht in meinem Blog. Vorlagen aktualisieren Hallo Mr. Weas-El Bestimmt erinnern Sie sich nicht mehr an mich, aber da sie immer ein freundlicher Admin waren, dachte ich mir ich melde mich am besten bei einem Säugetier wie Ihnen. Ist es möglich irgendwie einzustellen das Vorlagen die auf Seiten verwendet worden sind, sich von selbst aktualisieren, wenn man die Vorlage in "Vorlage:Beispiel" ändert? Also ich habe z.b. eine Navigationsliste für eine Fußballspielzeit und wenn ich dann das Jahr 2015 hinzufüge, soll auf allen Seiten die dort zugehören die 2015 in der Navigationsliste auftauchen, ohne das ich jede Seite wieder bearbeiten muss. Wäre echt toll wenn Sie mir Auskunft geben könnten. LG (DraizarX (Diskussion) 11:10, 26. Jun. 2015 (UTC)) :Hallo DraizarX, :ich bin ein wenig raus aus der Materie, aber ich glaube, die Seiten werden tatsächlich automatisch aktualisiert, ohne sie manuell neu speichern zu müssen. Das kann allerdings ein wenig dauern, je nachdem wie häufig die Vorlage eingebunden ist und wie hoch die Serverlast zurzeit ist. Es gab früher unter Spezial:Statistik eine Angabe für eine "Warteschlange", dort wurde dann angezeigt, wie viele Seite noch aktualisiert werden müssen. Diese Anzeige ist leider mit einem Update mal entfernt worden, ist aber noch über den Link http://de.lotr.wikia.com/api.php?action=query&meta=siteinfo&siprop=statistics zu sehen. Es müsste da die Angabe für "Jobs" sein. Vielleicht einfach mal testen und beobachten, wie sich nach einer Vorlagenänderung dieser Wert ändert. Um sofort eine Änderung zu sehen, hilft leider wirklich nur das manuelle Neuspeichern des Artikels. Gruß --Weas-El (talk) 17:29, 26. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Nicht kategorisierte Seiten Hallo Weas-El Ich würde gerne wissen ob du die Seiten ohne Kategorien updaten könntest, damit dort weiter daran gearbeit werden kann. Ein frohes neues Jahr, Aule-nogoth (Diskussion) 10:36, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Hallo Aule-nogoth. Das kann ich leider nicht, da wirst du auf das nächste automatische Update morgen früh warten müssen. Gruß und guten Rutsch, --Weas-El (talk) 13:19, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Löschung von Duropedia-Seiten Aha^^ dich hat aber niemand gefragt Weas-el. spiel dich nicht immer so auf --Flokratisson (Diskussion) 01:33, 2. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Vielen Dank für die Blumen, Flokratisson. Es wäre allerdings echt hilfreich, wenn du aufklären würdest, wovon du eigentlich sprichst. Auf das Gespräch oben beziehst du dich ja anscheinend nicht, denn da hat mich in der Tat jemand was gefragt. ;-) --Weas-El (talk) 02:19, 2. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Ich weiß was du vor 4 Jahren oder so getan hast... Es gibt immernoch eine Rechnung zu begleichen Kollege. ::Du versuchst die Tat wohl krampfhaft zu verdrängen und heuchelst allen Freundlichkeit vor, doch ich habe es niemals vergessen, was du dem duronischen Imperium einst angetan hast. Ganz richtig, ich bin es, Gründer und Boss des Kult-Wikis namens duropedia. Wir haben eine Ära geprägt... Unser Wiki war den anderen - und das sag ich ganz ohne Arroganz - weit überlegen vor allem organisatorisch und humoristisch haben wir neue Meilensteine gesetzt. Wir haben über Jahre hinweg mit Liebe zum Detail eine unvergleichliche Kultur errichtet und von einem auf den anderen Tag ist alles zusammengebrochen wie ein Kartenhaus... Wir sind seit jeher tolerante Personen gewesen und konnten über marginale Verluste durchaus hinwegsehen, da unser Werk komplex und vielschichtig war, DOCH EINE SACHE hat uns innerlich derartig zerstört und uns in den Grundfesten erschüttert, und das war die Löschung des Weltkulturerbes: Die Klötzchen-Geschichte Eine Geschichte, die dramaturgisch und auch stilistisch derart kunstvoll war, dazu historisch so wertvoll. Es war der Stolz der gesamten Duro-Gemeinde. Unser Clan hat sich entschlossenMom^^ mein chinesischer Freund schreibt gerade ;) bg Rache an dem Verbrechen an die Menschlichkeit zu begehen. Das Karma schlägt zurück mein Lieber. Ich sehe die Angst in deinen Raubtier-Augen, deine Reue, aber es ist lange zu spät. Ein altes pitroipisches Sprichwort lautet: Rache wird am besten kalt serviert. Diese Rache wird schon bald über dich herfallen. Kalt wie ein Seenussbuttersandwich, wenn man es im Kühlschrank aufbewahrt. Und NUN schau in mein Antlitz, wenn du nicht zu feige bist >>> ò_Ó <<< siehst du wie wütend ich bin? Das ist der Zorn, das ist der innere Ibrahimovic den du in uns allen geweckt hast... Ich möchte nicht zu viel vorwegnehmen, aber die Rache wird über dich herfallen wie ein Schwarm voller Killerbienen. Wieg dich nicht in Sicherheit, denn bald wird alles was du liebst in Schutt und Asche zerfallen. ::Andererseits... Es gibt eine Tat, eine EINZIGE TAT, die dich vor der Zerstörung bewahren kann.. es ist die letzte Chance auf eine Versöhnung unserer beiden Parteien... STELL DEN KLÖTZCHEN-ARTIKEL WIEDER HER. In seiner ganzen Blüte! Mehr verlangen wir nicht. Keine faulen Tricks... du hast eine Woche Zeit. Das ist mehr als du verdienst, doch wir sind, wie ich schon sagte ein tolerantes Volk. Uns ist es ehrlich gesagt egal WIE du das machst, aber MACH ES EINFACH. Es ist zu deinem besten das kannst du mir glauben ::p.s. ich soll dir hallo von pasi sagen^^ thx für die schönen tore die du für die spielvereinigung els erzielt hast hehe ::ò_Ó ::Gott grütze Amerika --Flokratisson (Diskussion) 20:25, 2. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::(Einrückung der vorangegangenen Beiträge korrigiert --Weas-El (talk) 11:45, 3. Jan. 2014 (UTC)) :::Ich habe die von mir gelöschten Artikel ausfindig gemacht, allerdings erinnere ich mich nicht wirklich daran. Im Juli 2011 war ich für Wikia noch als ehrenamtlicher Helfer aktiv und hatte dadurch die nötigen Rechte, um Artikel zu löschen und wiederherzustellen. Da ich jetzt kein Helfer mehr bin, kann ich die gelöschten Artikel weder einsehen noch Löschungen rückgängig machen. :::Ich vermute du beziehst dich auf diese Seite? ::: 14:34, 10. Jul. 2011 Weas-El (Diskussion | Beiträge) löschte Seite Klötzchen-Artikel (Löschantrag (Rassistischer und pornografischer Inhalt)) :::Wenn du denkst, ich hätte dort im Wiki unrechtmäßig Inhalte gelöscht, dann wende dich bitte über das Kontaktformular ans jetzige Wikia-Team. :::Gruß, --Weas-El (talk) 11:45, 3. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::::Also gut, wenn der Inhalt unwiderruflich gelöscht wurde, lässt sich nun nichts mehr daran ändern. Ich kann und muss das akzeptieren. ::::Ich habe kein Problem damit, wenn man seine Aufgaben und seine Rolle verantwortungsvoll ausführt, es geht aber dabei mehr um das "wie". Mein Ärger rührte daher, dass der angesprochene Artikel einfach so ohne jede Vorwarnung gelöscht wurde, ohne dass ich vorher auf die regelwidrigen Inhalte hingewiesen wurde. Ich halte eine enge Kommunikation zwischen verschiedenen Usern, inbesondere bei solchen schwerwiegenden Themen, für angebracht und wichtig. Dazu gehört auch, dass man jemanden bei etwaigen Misständen respektvoll auf jene hinweist und auffordert, diese verbotenen Inhalte zu entfernen und/oder so zu verändern dass sie den Rahmen des Erlaubten nicht sprengen. Wenn der betroffene User das nicht in die Tat umsetzt, halte ich es aus subjektiver Sicht auch für richtig durchzugreifen, in Form von Löschen des Inhaltes. Ich wurde leider nicht auf mein Fehlverhalten hingewiesen, und musste so nach einigen Wochen schockiert feststellen, dass ein Artikel (es waren noch weit mehr Artikel, doch die meisten waren mir doch nicht so wichtig) von MEINEM Wiki gänzlich verschwunden war. ::::Gerade Leuten wie ich, also Leuten, die mit einem etwas derberen Humor ausgestattet sind, ist es nicht immer bewusst wie ein Artikel auf andere wirkt, wie abstoßend er teilweise wirkt, um es mal hart zu formulieren, weil man ja selber weiß, dass man es nicht ernst meint und dem Artikel eine humoristische Intention zugrunde liegt. Also denkt man automatisch, dass der Leser (wobei ich mit Lesern nie rechne, unsere Wikis sind/waren Projekte von mir und einigen Freunden) den Inhalt des Artikels genau so versteht, wie er verstanden werden soll. ::::Ich mach keinen Hehl daraus das beispielsweise bei meinem Humor der Grat zwischen Humor und z.B. Rassismus sehr schmal ist. Ich erwarte von anderen nicht, dass sie meinen Humor teilen oder mögen, aber eine Akzeptanz bis zu einem gewissen Grad sollte Voraussetzung sein. Darüber hinaus muss es einem klar sein, dass ein Text, ob er einen inhaltlich anspricht oder nicht, häufig das Resultat mühevoller Arbeit ist. Ja, es gibt auch Artikel, die mehr oder weniger in 5 Minuten lustlos geschrieben und veröffentlicht werden. Aber bei jenem Artikel, dessen Entfernung mich in Rage brachte, handelte es sich um ein im höchsten Maße relevantes Werk, dass nicht von heute auf morgen entstanden ist, sondern viel mehr um ein über einen langen Zeitraum gewachsenes Gesamtkunstwerk. ::::Falls du mal wieder in die Position des exekutiven Helfers kommst, nimm dir den Text zu Herzen. Jemanden auf Fehlverhalten hinzuweisen kostet nichts, dass sollte Grundvoraussetzung sein. Vielleicht hast du ja Beziehungen zu anderen Helfern, die gnadenlos Artikel vernichten? In dem Fall haben sie eine derartige Belehrung auch dringend nötig. Ich will mich mit diesem Text gar nicht als großer Belehrer aufspielen, aufgrund meiner eigenen Erfahrungen aber war es ein tiefes Bedürfnis dieses Anliegen mitzuteilen. Gruß, ::::--Flokratisson (Diskussion) 19:35, 7. Mär. 2014 (UTC) :::::Hallo nochmal Flokratisson. Eine einfache Löschung in einem Versionierungssystem, wie es hier in den Wikis zur Anwendung kommt, ist grundsätzlich umkehrbar. Wenn dir die gelöschten Inhalte so wichtig sind, frage bitte beim Wikia-Team an, ob man sie dir zukommen lassen kann. :::::Deine Unzufriedenheit mit meiner damaligen Entscheidung nehme ich zur Kenntnis und kann sie nachvollziehen. Du schreibst "Akzeptanz bis zu einem gewissen Grad", das sehe ich genauso. Allerdings habe ich offenbar diesen gewissen Grad überschritten gesehen. :::::Ich erinnere mich nicht an Details der Inhalte, daher ist es für mich jetzt nicht mehr möglich, eine genauere Begründung zu liefern. Sollte ich etwas ungerechtfertigt gelöscht haben, tut es mir leid. Soweit ich mich an die Artikel erinnern kann, würde ich mich aber vermutlich wieder genauso verhalten. Die öffentliche Verunglimpfung von ethnischen Gruppen ist kein "derber Humor" und ich werde dies an dieser Stelle auch nicht weiter diskutieren. :::::Gruß, --Weas-El (talk) 08:48, 8. Mär. 2014 (UTC) * Hast du FIFA 14 und ne PS 3? bitte sag ja... wir brauchen verstärkung für club? ;) einen aggresiven löscher der hinten die bälle abräumt können wir immer gebrauchen, voraussetzung ist ein dunkelhäutiger pro. Gruß --Flokratisson (Diskussion) 22:54, 9. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Stubs, keine Quellen, usw.. Eine Frage hätte ich dann aber doch noch, Die Bemerkungen wegen "keine Quellen", "Fehler im Layout", "unvollständig", die über den Artikeln stehen, darf die jeder entfernen, wenn er meint, dass er die behoben hat oder dürfen das nur Admins machen? Aule-nogoth (Diskussion) 17:57, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Kein Problem. Fürs Fragenstellen wird hier im Regelfall keiner an die Warge verfüttert. ;-) Wenn du dir sicher bist, dass das Problem behoben wurde, kannst du die gern entfernen. Wenn du dir nicht ganz sicher bist, schreib am besten die Person an, die den Wartungsbaustein dort eingefügt hat. Leider steht an den Wartungsbausteinen nicht immer dran, welches Problem derjenige genau gesehen hat. Gruß, --Weas-El (talk) 18:04, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Weiterverwenden von Vorlagen in diesem Wiki Hi Weas-El, nur so als Frage, hättest du etwas dagegen, wenn ich einige der Vorlagen aus diesem Wiki in einem anderen Wiki verwende? Gruß Friedrich II. (Diskussion) 17:23, 2. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Hoi Friedrich, :ich kann, was das Urheberrecht angeht, natürlich nur für mich selbst sprechen: Alles, was an Vorlagen in diesem Wiki aus meiner Feder stammt, kannst du gerne in anderen Wikis verwenden. Namensnennung und Quelleanangabe können sein, müssen aber meinetwegen nicht. :Gruß, --Weas-El (talk) 23:42, 4. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Wiki-Partnerschaft Hallo Weas-El ich hoffe ich bin hier bei dir an der richtigen Adresse. Ich bin Admin des Drachenwiki, und wir wären an einer Partnerschaft interessiert. Ich denke beide Wikis könnten von einem Gewissen Austausch der User profitieren. So haben wir einige Tolkien-Fans in unseren Reihen, und ich vermute dass auch eure User an unserem Wiki interessiert sein könnten. Wir würden natürlich einen Link zu eurem Wiki in unserer Navigation unter Partner-Wikis platzieren und das Ganze auf unserer Facebook-Seite bekanntgeben Falls ihr interessiert seid würden wir uns über die Zusammenarbeit freuen LG EbrithilBowser —Dieser Beitrag stammt von 10:47, 16. Jan. 2014‎. Bitte signiere deine Beiträge mit ~~~~! :Hallo EbrithilBowser. Das können wir gerne machen. Ich würde dann auf der Seite Partnerseiten einen Link zu eurem Wiki platzieren und die Liste ggf. mal aufräumen. Gruß, --Weas-El (talk) 18:41, 16. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Super :D Hab euch unseren Partnerseiten in der Navigation hinzugefügt. Habt ihr vielleicht eine Facebook-Seite auf die ich verweisen kann wenn ich in Facebook die Partnerschaft bekannt gebe? ::Oder ein Banner dass ich auf unserer Startseite einbinden kann? ::Bowser (Diskussion) 19:37, 16. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::Eine Facebook-Seite haben wir nicht. Ob wir ein Banner für solche Zwecke haben, weiß ich gerade gar nicht, wenn dann ist es schon sehr alt. Ich schaue mal. Vielleicht möchtest du ja eines basteln? ;-) :::Ich habe mal einen Link unter Partnerseiten angebracht, den Text dort kannst du gerne verändern, wenn du möchtest. --Weas-El (talk) 17:29, 17. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::::Mit dem Text bin ich absolut einverstanden, der stammt sowieso von mir :P ::::Ich habe jetzt euer Wordmark als Banner benutzt, aber es ist ein bisschen klein und sieht darum verschwommen aus. Wenn ihr ein besseres Bild habt das ich verwenden kann, immer her damit ::::LG Bowser (Diskussion) 13:59, 18. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::::Das Wordmark zu nehmen, ist schon ok, das stammt nämlich von mir. ;-) Ich fürchte wir haben gerade kein anderes bannerartiges Bild, und eins zu erstellen, ist vermutlich wegen der Bildrechte schwierig. Gruß --Weas-El (talk) 19:14, 18. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::::Dann lass ich es einfach mal so, und falls ihr eine Änderung wünscht gibst du mir einfach Bescheid :::::LG Bowser (Diskussion) 15:24, 19. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::::Hey Weas-El :::::wurdet ihr von ElBosso auf unsere Drachenschlacht hingewiesen? Smaug schlägt sich ganz gut, aber vielleicht schadet es nicht, wenn eure User ihm ein wenig zu Hilfe kommen :P LG Bowser Re: Danke (Meine Nachricht) :Herzlichen Dank!! Freut mich sehr :-) Liebe Grüßen von Elbenprinzlein (Diskussion) 20:34, 26. Apr. 2014 (UTC) (Meine Nachricht) :Vielen Dank, es ist mir eine Ehre ;)Aule-nogoth (Diskussion) 20:53, 26. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Die Wikia-Apps Hallo Weas-El, wusstest du, dass mittlerweile mehr als die Hälfte aller Seitenaufrufe auf Wikia von mobilen Geräten wie Handys und Tablets kommen? Um diese Leser zu unterstützen, erstellen wir von Wikia eine Reihe von iOS- und Android-Apps, die sich nur auf einzelne Communities fokussieren. Wir freuen uns, dass wir dir mitteilen können, dass das auch für euch der Fall ist! Das bedeutet, dass ihr eine App nur für eure Community habt, die von euch (den Admins) selbst hergerichtet werden kann. Diese Hilfe-Seite ist zwar momentan noch nicht ganz auf dem letzten Stand, aber sie gibt eine gute Übersicht, wie und wo ihr Inhalte in der App bearbeiten könnt. Falls du irgendwelche Fragen zu der App haben solltest, oder wie ihr Inhalte einarbeiten könnt oder die App selber besser vorantreiben könnt, dann wende dich am besten direkt an Spezial:Kontakt. In etwa einer Woche werden wir die verschiedenen Apps auch noch einmal offiziell in den Wikia Deutschland News ankündigen. Super, dass ihr so eine prima Community auf die Beine gestellt habt - und viel Erfolg mit der App! Viele Grüße, Springteufel Springteufel (Diskussion) 13:54, 19. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Ein alter Bekannter Er ist wieder da. Da ich nicht weiß ob ich wirklich objektiv bezüglich dieser Person urteilen kann, wäre es schön wenn du hier nochmal vorbeischauen könntest. Gruß Friedrich II. (Diskussion) 12:21, 16. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :Also hast du doch nichts dazu gelernt. --König Elessar I. (Diskussion) 12:23, 16. Jan. 2015 (UTC) ::In welcher Hinsicht, bitteschön? Ich gestehe mir ja durchaus ein dass ich möglicherweise nicht objektiv bin. Deshalb frage ich ja nach einem objektiven Richter. Und als solcher hat sich Weas-el mMn bisher immer ausgezeichnet. Friedrich II. (Diskussion) 12:32, 16. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :::Aber du bezeichnest dich immer noch als "Friedrich II.". --König Elessar I. (Diskussion) 12:33, 16. Jan. 2015 (UTC) ::::Wegen der Begrüßung von Kevingr? 200px Vielleicht schonmal drüber nachgedacht, dass die automatisiert sind und dabei mein Benutzername, statt meiner individualisierten Unterschrift, verwendet wird? Genauso wie du mit König Elessar I. (wer ist im Übrigen Elessar II.?) unterschreibst statt mit König Aragorn Elessar. Friedrich II. (Diskussion) 13:14, 16. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :::::Hallo zusammen. Nur soviel zur Signatur: Sie sollte einen Link zur Benutzerseite und einen Zeitstempel enthalten. Mit welchem Namen jemand unterschreibt, ist dabei aber ihm überlassen. So zumindest bin ich die Reglung von Wikipedia, Wikia und anderen Wikis gewohnt. :::::Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe nicht mehr die Zeit, mich um dieses Wiki zu kümmern. Das betrifft nicht nur dieses Wiki allein, sondern meine allgemeine Tätigkeit bei Wikia. Und ehrlich gesagt habe ich auch keinen Nerv mehr, mich mit Streitereien zwischen Benutzern zu beschäftigen. Genau das war auch ein Hauptgrund, warum ich seit geraumer Zeit schon kein Wikia-Helfer mehr bin. Sorry, Friedrich. Nicht böse sein, aber ich denke es ist weiterhin eine logische Konsequenz, dass ich meinen Adminposten hier niederlege. --Weas-El (talk) 15:10, 17. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :::::: Böse bin ich nicht ;). Höchstens traurig. Aber das Problem scheint sich ja in Wohlgefallen aufgelöst zu haben. Machs Gut. Friedrich II. (Diskussion) 11:43, 19. Jan. 2015 (UTC) RE:Tabellenhintergrund Kein Problem^^. Gruß Friedrich II. (Diskussion) 11:49, 30. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Auszeichnung in Gold Vielen herzlichen Dank!!! Freut mich ganz doll!! :-) Liebe Grüße von Elbenprinzlein (Diskussion) 21:24, 27. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Gern, so langsam war das überfällig. :-) --Weas-El (talk) 21:33, 27. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Blauer Balken Hallo, grüß Dich, ich habe ein Problem: bei mir erscheint plötzlich auf jeder Wiki - Seite, direkt unter unter "Bearbeiten" ,ein blauer Balken mit eigenartigen Schriftzeichen... Kannst hier weiterhelfen?? LG Elbenprinzlein (Diskussion) 20:17, 8. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Es geht wieder alles normal... :-)Elbenprinzlein (Diskussion) 21:36, 8. Aug. 2015 (UTC) LG ::Die Probleme, die sich von selbst erledigen, sind mir immer die liebsten. ;-) Falls der Balken wieder auftauchen sollte, mach am besten mal einen Screenshot. Gruß --Weas-El (talk) 06:48, 9. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Re: Diskussion:Beleg Cúthalion Danke, ich wollte es nur nicht eigenmächtig tun... Schönen Abend und Gruß von Elbenprinzlein (Diskussion) 18:07, 21. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :Keine Ursache. Meiner Meinung nach ist es für alle einfacher, wenn die Benutzer nachdenken und eigenmächtig handeln, anstatt die Entscheidung an einen Admin weiterzureichen. Aus Erfahrung kann ich sagen, dass Admins es nicht immer besser wissen (da spreche ich natürlich ausdrücklich NICHT von den Admins im "de.lotr", die wissen alles und können über Wasser laufen!!!) ;-) :Gruß --Weas-El (talk) 18:14, 21. Sep. 2015 (UTC) ::Verstehe!! Gruß Elbenprinzlein (Diskussion) 19:00, 21. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Redundanz: Schlacht der Fünf Heere Hallo Weas-El, bezüglich der Seiten Schlacht der fünf Heere und Die Schlacht der Fünf Heere, würde ich Die Schlacht der Fünf Heere nach Schlacht der fünf Heere weiterleiten. Siehst Du das ähnlich? und könntest Du den Titel dann in Schlacht der Fünf Heere abändern? Gruß am späten Abend von Elbenprinzlein (Diskussion) 22:32, 23. Mai 2016 (UTC) :Hallo Elbenprinzlein. Die Artikel sind zu lang, als dass ich aus dem Stehgreif beantworten könnte, ob einer der Artikel zugunsten des anderen entfallen kann. Sind da keine Informationen, die man übertragen sollte? Ich wollte auch, ehrlich gesagt, schon lange im Bett liegen. ;-) Morgen bin ich nicht da, ich schaue mir das gerne übermorgen mal an. Was das Ändern des Titels angeht, ich habe nicht mehr Rechte hier als du. Wenn du den Artikel nicht verschieben kannst, müsstest du dich an einen Admin wenden. :Ich habe gesehen, dass du dich um die ganzen anderen doppelten Artikel bereits gekümmert hast. Super. Die waren mir beim Erstellen von Sprachlinks mit dem Bot aufgefallen. Eine Bitte dazu: Wenn du einen Artikel durch eine Weiterleitung ersetzt, solltest du alle restlichen Inhalte der Seite entfernen. Vor allem die Kategorien und Wartungsvorlagen auf der Seite sollten entfernt werden, weil die sonst weiterhin in den Wartungskategorien etc. auftauchen. :Gruß --Weas-El (talk) 22:52, 23. Mai 2016 (UTC) ::Im Bett wollte ich auch schon sein. Ich habe Inhalte übertragen und Weiterleitung gemacht. In Zukunft lösche ich die Inhalte. Gut's Nächtle Elbenprinzlein (Diskussion) 22:55, 23. Mai 2016 (UTC) :::Ich habe doch kurz Zeit gefunden, die Artikel mal zu vergleichen. Ich denke, der Artikel Schlacht der fünf Heere beinhaltet alle wichtigen Informationen, die in der jetzigen Weiterleitung auch standen. Da muss nichts mehr übertragen werden. Ich habe aus den Weiterleitungen mal alle restlichen Inhalte und Kategorien gelöscht. Gruß --Weas-El (talk) 17:50, 24. Mai 2016 (UTC) :::: Das ist sehr nett, vielen Dank und schönen Abend. Gruß von Elbenprinzlein (Diskussion) 19:46, 24. Mai 2016 (UTC) Verschiebung Zauberer-Tal :Hallo Weas-El, ich brauche nochmal Deine Hilfe bitte: Es geht um die Seite Zauberer-Tal. Hier war wohl irgendwann eine Weiterleitung Nan Curunír nach Zauberer-Tal. Wäre es nicht sinnvoller die Seite mit dem offiziellen Namen Nan Curunír bestehen zu lassen. Wie kann man das wieder ändern?? Danke für Deine Hilfe und Gruß von Elbenprinzlein (Diskussion) 19:19, 26. Mai 2016 (UTC) ::Hallo Elbenprinzlein. Ich helfe gern, wenn ich kann. ::Woran genau scheitert es? Geht es generell darum, wie man Artikel verschiebt? Oder hast du bereits versucht, den Artikel zu verschieben und es ging nicht? Früher konnte man, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, Weiterleitungen generell nur dann verschieben, wenn man Adminrechte hatte. Inzwischen sollte das laut Hilfe gehen, wenn die Weiterleitung keine weitere Versionsgeschichte hat. Die Weiterleitung Nan Curunír sollte demnach überschreibbar sein. ::Gruß --Weas-El (talk) 20:57, 26. Mai 2016 (UTC) :::Danke für Deine Antwort!! :::Ich meinte, wie man eine erfolgte Weiterleitung wieder rückgängig machen kann, sodass wieder beide Seiten erscheinen. Denn wenn ich Nan Curunír eingebe erscheint ja immer wieder Zauber-Tal. Ich möchte, dass sozusagen Zauber-Tal verschwindet und Nan Curunír bestehen bleibt. Ich weiß nicht wie ich es anders sagen soll :-( Gruß Elbenprinzlein (Diskussion) 21:47, 26. Mai 2016 (UTC) ::::Eine Weiterleitung ist eine Art Verknüpfung, die kann man natürlich lösen bzw. veränden. Es ist aber nicht so, dass eine Weiterleitung ein einmaliges Ereignis ist, das man rückgängig machen könnte. Nur mal zur Verdeutlichung: Ruf mal die Seite Nan Curunír auf, dort müsste ganz oben im Seitentitel stehen: Zauberer-Tal Weitergeleitet von Nan Curunír ::::Wenn du dort nochmal auf Nan Curunír klickst, landest du auf der Weiterleitungsseite. Die Weiterleitung ist also ein Artikel wie jeder andere, nur dass dort ein Befehl steht, der einen auf den anderen Artikel automatisch weiterleitet. ::::Wenn du möchtest, dass der Artikel in Zukunft unter Nan Curunír zu finden ist statt unter Zauberer-Tal, geh auf die Seite Zauberer-Tal, dort klick neben der Schaltfläche "bearbeiten" auf den kleinen Pfeil nach unten und wähle da "verschieben" aus. Du landest dann auf der Seite Spezial:Verschieben/Zauberer-Tal. Dort gibst du einfach den neuen Namen ein, also "Nan Curunír". Dann nur noch bestätigen mit der Schaltfläche "Seite verschieben" und das sollte es sein. Der Artikel steht dann unter "Nan Curunír" und "Zauberer-Tal" wird eine Weiterleitung dorthin. ::::Gruß --Weas-El (talk) 22:01, 26. Mai 2016 (UTC) :::::Ha, jetzetle hat's funkioniert!! Vielen Dank!! Gruß Elbenprinzlein (Diskussion) 22:11, 26. Mai 2016 (UTC) :::::Sorry, funktioniert natürlich :-) Elbenprinzlein (Diskussion) 22:12, 26. Mai 2016 (UTC) HTML-Code Hallo Weas-El, nur eine Frage, was hat es mit diesen HTLM-Codes auf sich?? Gruß Elbenprinzlein (Diskussion) 15:35, 13. Jun. 2016 (UTC) :Hallo Elbenprinzlein. Das ist eine gute Frage, ganz sicher bin ich mir auch nicht. Ich vermute da haben Leute HTML-Seiten aus dem Netz in unser Wiki kopiert und dabei jede Menge unnütze Formatierungen mitkopiert. Sowas passiert, wenn man den Visual Editor verwendet, da merkt man das nicht mal. Wenn man sich dann irgendwann den Quellcode anschaut, sieht alles chaotisch aus. Gruß, --Weas-El (talk) 15:44, 13. Jun. 2016 (UTC) ::Weas-El, ich bins nochmal. Ich habe die Seite Nargothrond auf meinem PC über Word vorbereitet und dann herüberkopiert. Der HTLM-Code erscheint... Versteh ich nicht. Und wie kriegt man das weg, denn die Seite ist ja nicht aus dem Netz heruntergeladen. Es wurde auch nichts aus dem Netz in die Seite kopiert... Danke für Deine Hilfe Elbenprinzlein (Diskussion) 17:26, 13. Jun. 2016 (UTC) :::MS-Word-Dokumente basieren auf XML, soweit ich weiß. Das ist genau wie HTML eine Textauszeichnungssprache, die Tags zur Textformatierung verwendet. Du vermeidest das Problem ganz einfach, indem du die Texte statt in Word in einem Editor vorschreibst. Ich verwende für sowas Notepad++. Der Windows-eigene "Editor" tut es aber auch. Gruß --Weas-El (talk) 17:33, 13. Jun. 2016 (UTC) ::::Dank Dir, so mache ich es... Elbenprinzlein (Diskussion) 17:57, 13. Jun. 2016 (UTC) :::::Keine Ursache --Weas-El (talk) 18:07, 13. Jun. 2016 (UTC)